pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fox007/Build:Team - HA Ward Ball
wut? play monks. -- — 15:31, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :theorycrafting with ele's D: Fox007 15:31, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::you have no reason to play a E/Rt backline. -- — 15:35, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::Fixed Fox007 15:39, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Needs SH, Eruption, more WAF in case you build around Wards, maybe Ward Against Harm, and ditch the Ether Prisms. -- — 16:04, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Mini skill bar needs an update; btw looking at that, it used to have a nice spike and currently I'm wondering where the kills will come from...needs moar spike 17:38, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :Killing is for nubs. -- — 17:40, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::it had a spiking stuff ;) but chaos said i need more stuffz so i am changing Fox007 17:53, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::I suggested the crap above because there are alternative ways to counter melee, and so many more interesting skills/wards you could bring. The lack of damage is obvious. -- — 18:01, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Changed my theory crafting Fox007 18:34, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::::edited? better now? Fox007 20:31, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Wannabe gimmick =/ -- — 20:39, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::I know i be crappy gimmick player Fox007 20:59, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Don't you worry, I suck at GW just as much as anyone else. And I meant the build. -- — 21:26, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I like posting my ideas eventhough i know some of them suck ;) but they usually have some good ideas in them Fox007 21:30, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Ideas may be good but often it requires pro players to fulfill them. -- — 11:59, 26 February 2009 (UTC) testing does it need any changes before going into? Fox007 15:54, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, you need equipment and usage. crazy cow 15:58, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Let me guess, more theorycrafted stuff, for one, there's no MH or Song. FrostytheAdmin 16:18, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :ups need to update mini skill bars Fox007 21:49, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::better this way? Fox007 11:15, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Looks genious.. Gonna try it this night, will post a count on win/losses and weaknesses ;) Joetjah 18:41, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :Played some, attrribute points aren't right. Also, feeling like center warder is quite.. useless with Freezing Gust and Protective Was.. got Glypy of Immo and steam now, also changed the ward to Water Trident. That became more efficient on the spikes, but still didn't quite come through.. We've killed some people now and then, but not a machwinnerJoetjah 20:50, 13 March 2009 (UTC) WaH is gonna get Tease'd/PD'd/CoF'd/anything else the other team has. Bring Mantra or Pious Concentration so you've at least got a chance. 21:41, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :also water trident? lol Shatterstone or Mirror of Ice. SOMETHING ELSE PLEASE. :D ~ Big sysop 22:51, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::Biggy be smart admin. Biggy is gut admin. ^^ Fox007 22:57, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Deep Wound Better source? more unpredictable as Golden's vote says Fox007 22:57, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :or is the current caller better? Fox007 13:04, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::Or take a non gimped Augury of Death caller ;o Brandnew. 13:16, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::Some one write-up a manly spike caller. Fox007 14:38, 15 March 2009 (UTC) this team is obviously not done yet, put back in trial Hydra 14:27, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Caller better now?Fox007 10:56, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :well well well. Fox007 18:37, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :: ZZZZ Fox007 09:20, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Your spike is still weak and won't kill anyone decent. Ward Against Melee is generally bad, and the SH ele is useless because you have no pressure so the AoEs won't actually help you kill things. The whole concept of depending on wards for defence is flawed because it hampers your mobility, and leaves you open to AoE/Lingering Curse. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']][''' [a''']] 13:06, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :EleBall>this 1st, Augry is going to hurt your team, you put it on, spike, and the caller shadow steps to him, making the caller leave wards and therefore an easy kill for anyone with half a brain. Zzes Tyan 01:28, 26 March 2009 (UTC)